The Tale Untold of a Fatherless Son
by GothicLance
Summary: The story of Naruto is one of mysteries and pasts. This is how I fancy that the untold story went. It is the tale of Sarutobi, the Sanin, Arashi, and all the Ninja who were part of the life of Naruto. This is a clean romance and a drama. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Arashi

"Arashi Uzumaki," were the words spoken from the unnatural darkness. "Arashi Uzumaki," the words rumbled out again, spoken by a guttural, powerful voice.

"I have come, Kyubi-san," came a softer voice, firm and powerful by the standards of men, but nothing next to the voice of a god.

"Arashi Uzumaki, you have come to beg me for something…" the voice said, sounding intrigued and amused at the presence of the human creature before him.

"Tell me again, old Alp, why is it that you take what is not yours?" Arashi Uzumaki asked. The tall blond man stood, awaiting a reply.

A silhouette formed in the shadows writhing from a large form into a smaller form, until it ceased and a figure, shorter than Arashi, emerged from the deep of the shadows. His skin was gray and ashen, and his eyes were strange, blue instead of white, with pupils that were red and shined like gold. His hair seemed black one moment and red the next. His form were boyish, graceful, and yet seemingly adult like. His grin bore both mischief and malice in it. He came forward then to the man who stood fearlessly before him.

"What isn't mine?" Kyubi asked, acting sincerely ignorant.

"You've demanded of me my services, and I've owed you that, but not my home. I will not give up my family to you. And I will not give up Konoha to you," said Arashi, staring firmly into eyes of the god before him.

Kyubi stared back into him and then answered, "Demanded? Why, I've only ever asked of you reparation for favors. I gave you power and you became their defender, and when they defy me by bringing forth such wretches as that traitor you called a teacher…"

"Orochimaru is not one of us. He has betrayed us and is not welcome to any of us save those who would cut his throat gladly," Arashi interrupted. "I gained power from you, yes, but never with contract, and you chose to give me powers without limits or any agreement. You chose to give me power that could not be taken away and with no contract. That was not a betrayal on my part, for I never asked for that power. I only used it fitly. And it was unwise if you expected something out of me," he said.

"I don't care if he is not one of you! Orochimaru has insulted me and my raw power to often, and your defiance of me… how dare you turn your back on all I've done for you!" the god said angrily.

"I will pay for my mistakes," Arashi answered, closing his blue eyes to shield them from the occasional dust devils in the cave.

"And your son will pay with you!" the god roared. His eyes narrowed, now more beastlike than human. He saw a glint of fear in Arashi's eyes and remembered why he'd helped him in the first place. "I can not sate Kamikaze's anger. Even if I cared to forgive your defiance of a god, he would not. I'll do what I can for your boy, my friend, but…" he said looking into the eyes of the man, "for you I can do nothing. By the end of the coming storm, you will die. And when that happens, I will hunt down and kill Orochimaru for his insult. But if you stand, even if you die, you might win the safety of all you love," he said.

"Then I will see you at the gates, old friend," Arashi answered. He bravely turned his back at the old demon god and left the presence of Kyubi. It would be his last peaceful altercation with the creature.

Arashi's eyes opened, and the trance ended. The world around him returned, and there stood before him three faces he was always glad to see.

"What is it that you've seen, Hokage-sama," the older man's voice asked Arashi.

"We must prepare for battle. Kyubi's wrath cannot be sated and we must fight him when he comes to the gates of Konoha. Prepare all the warriors, the Sanin, the Jonin, the Chunin, even the Genin, and the ANBU for battle. Tell the Daimyo to gather all of his Samurai and soldiers," Arashi said to the older man and the other two.

"We will make the preparations for war then," answered the second of the three, a man much older with a stiffer voice. He was arrayed in armor and black battle garb.

"No, I will do that. I need you all to prepare and ready the Death Seal," he said. The air of disbelief around him was strong. "I will perform the jutsu, but I do not know the seal as you three do. I need it readied for battle."

"My lord, if you do that," the third voice, that of an older woman in green healer's robes, said, "you'll die."

"And who will the demon be sealed within?" came the second voice. "You know what you are saying, right? That we trap the demon within a child."

"Yes, I know. Go to my home a take my son. He will be the one to bear this burden when I am gone," Arashi said. "Do as I've asked you, Sarutobi, and I will prepare the troops for battle."

The old man, the second voice, nodded and left the room, but the other two delayed. The old man that remained only nodded, giving a grim face. His stature always enhanced upon that, and his battle garb, his armor, and his red robes made him always a menacing figure when he looked stern.

"Thank you for your help, Jiraiya-Sensei," Arashi said to the old man. He nodded and expected them to leave and aid Sarutobi in his task. Jiraiya did leave, but the woman remained.

"Is their no way I can convince you otherwise," she asked, her voice wavering.

"I am sorry; Tsunade-Sensei, but I have made my choice," Arashi said to her.

"Do not go," she begged him. "I cannot bear to lose you," she said.

"I must. It is my place as the Hokage. I will go and do as I must," he said. "You have always been there for me, and I consider you the closest of friends, Tsunade-Sensei, but be my friend now and do not dissuade me."

"Dan and Nawaki died for those foolish reasons," she said, tears erupting from her eyes as she begged him. "Don't make your life short for such an idea."

"Did they die in vain," he asked her. She was stunned by how coldly he could say it, with his eyes so narrow and his voice so stern. He seemed like a statue. "I'm sorry, but please do as I've ordered."

"Very well, Hokage-Sama," she said. She'd never called him that. It had always been Arashi-kun, "I will do as you command. But if you do not return from this battle, I will leave this village forever. It has taken everything from me."

Arashi watched as she stepped out of the room. A few tears were streaking down the sides of his face. It wasn't the first time he'd come to understand the cost of battle, but now he was afraid to die. He didn't want her to go. He didn't want her to leave the village, but he knew that Kyubi couldn't be defeated any other way.

… … …

"Are you truly ready for this, young one," the thundering voice bade.

"Gladly," Arashi answered to the god. "Gamabunta, I would gladly give my life for these people."

"Very well, then I shall aid you one last time," Gamabunta, the frog god, answered.

"And can you do for me one more favor," Arashi asked.

"Yes… what is it?" Gamabunta asked, expelling a large amount of smoke from his pipe.

"My son will need guidance. Sarutobi and Jiraiya will see to that, but when my son goes to battle as a ninja, should he become one, I want him to fight at your side as I did," Arashi said. The great toad lowered his head so that Arashi didn't waste energy jumping on.

"Very well. If he's worthy, then I shall do this for you. And remember, always, that he will be under my guidance. I'm sorry we couldn't share one last drink though," the old Toad said.

"Jiraiya will drink with you in my stead then. And I will die at your side, old teacher," he said in reply.

Gamabunta rose up then and moved forward. The ninja were already met in battle with Kyubi.

He saw the position of the Death Seal and readied himself for the end. Rain came that moment, and he felt the wind. It was unnatural. It was beautiful. He could hear the elder song and the breath of life around him. He knew his fate now.

On that night, those years long past, he died.


	2. Chapter 2: A Ghost

Chapter 2

"No sensei, please! I'll be good, I won't do it again, I promise!" Naruto cried as Iruka pulled him firmly by the upper arm and towards the couch.

"Quiet now young man!" Iruka said in a firm, angry, powerful voice. Naruto froze in place, seeing Iruka's glaring at him. Tears began to slip down the little boy's cheeks as Iruka stared him down.

Naruto tried to struggle away, but it only took Iruka one hand to hold him while the other easily stripped Naruto of his jacket. "If I'm going to teach you a lesson," Iruka said, "I'm not going to let anything get in the way of it," he said.

Naruto certainly dreaded what he meant. Suddenly his pants and underpants were tugged down. His bare bottom was apparent. He tried to resist, but Iruka pulled him over his knee.

"You deserve this Naruto-kun, and I don't feel one bit sorry for doing this," Iruka said. "I love you Naruto, and I won't see you grow up to be a brat."

"Iruka-sensei, please!" Naruto cried, but before he could beg any more, the hand of his teacher came down hard. SMACK "OUCH!" Naruto yelped. He began to cry and struggle, and continued trying to beg his sensei as more spanks struck his bottom.

As the brilliant and classical display of corporal punishment, which would have impressed any British boarding school, continued, an unseen spirit remained in the corner of the room, observing. He found it humorous on every level to see that the boy who dreamed so much of greatness was reduced to childhood punishments. He laughed at Iruka's strictness also, himself remembering the chunin's foolishness in his own childhood. He also couldn't help but feel a little upset at Naruto for behaving the way he did. The scene outside the schoolhouse was unbecoming, even of the mischievous little boy. He was certainly impressed by how elaborate Naruto's pranks were that day, but the boy's defiance of Iruka after being caught wasn't even respectable. It was plain out trashy.

The spirit then took note of Iruka's face. The man looked upset that he had to do this; not angry, but sad. He searched Iruka's mind and found that the man had purposely planned this punishment in privacy. Normally, a more public whipping with a bamboo cane was appropriate, and Iruka wanted to spare Naruto the shame of it.

Five minutes passed, and the punishment ended. Iruka had set the boy in front of him, who quickly redressed himself. Iruka caught him from walking away and made him face him. Naruto met his teacher's gaze, unable to regain his composure however. Iruka kept a stern face and began to lecture the sobbing boy on his behavior, scolding and berating in a fashion that the spirit had not seen since he had met Sarutobi, the third. He was a little frightened that the innocent happy-go-lucky Iruka had turned into almost a drill sergeant of a school teacher. Kind, sweet, but strict and frightening if angered.

The spirit could suddenly feel that irksome voice in the back of his head. "How could you stand to have such a brat for a son… he doesn't even behave like a Hokage's child should. Your probably as ashamed of him as..."

"Shut up Kyubi," the spirit said in his mind. Of course neither of the two in the room could hear them.

"Oh come now Arashi, you put this on both of us. Forever binding me to this boy, and yet you choose to watch over him," the demon's voice chided.

"At least I care about someone else," the dead Hokage said. "I'm proud of my son, even if you trick him into this bull shit."

"It was your choice to put me in him," the fox teased again. "It was your choice to make him alone."

Almost forgetting that they were spirits, Arashi tried to hit Kyubi. Kyubi didn't dodge and let the fist hit him in the face. In frighteningly perfect timing, Iruka slapped Naruto across the face for trying to make an excuse.

"You forgot the rules? If you, the boy's guardian spirit, hit me, then the boy's protector will hit him. It's funny how destiny does that," Kyubi joked.

Arashi looked sympathetically back towards his son. He walked forward, ignoring Kyubi entirely. He sat in the spot where Iruka was, his ethereal body inside of Iruka. He leaned forward, as if to embrace his son, like he tried to every day. But at this moment, something different happened. Iruka's heart melted as he saw that he'd reduced Naruto to uncontrolled crying. The teacher pulled the boy close and held him, trying to comfort him. Naruto was surprised that Iruka would hug him, feeling suddenly loved. This was more than new. He didn't resist then and buried his face into Iruka's jacket. Iruka picked the little ten year old up and held him in his arms. He tried to comfort the crying child and let him know that he was still loved. That surprised Naruto even more then.

_It must be so hard_, Iruka thought, _dealing with all of the loneliness_.

"You have no idea," Arashi said, knowing that Iruka would never here him. He knew Iruka knew something of loneliness, but Naruto's was undeserved and unnatural. In that regard, the mischief almost didn't matter. He only wanted now to see his son happy for once in his miserable life.

"Kyubi, I'll make a deal with you," Arashi said.

"And what is that?" Kyubi asked, laughing at such a thought.

"If you keep Naruto in this direction, making him destroy his own life to get at me, you will never have what you desire," Arashi thought.

"And what do I desire?" Kyubi asked, showing a sincerely doubtful face.

"You want Orochimaru dead. But only through my son can that be achieve," Arashi said. He gave a wicked grin and laughed at the irony. "If my son dies and you have accomplished nothing but ruining him, Kamikaze would not be pleased. This is your chance to prove you worth."

"My worth?" Kyubi asked, insulted at the thought.

"You lost to me. Kamikaze would never accept that," Arashi answered, his grin almost as mischievous in nature as Kyubi's had been before.

"But you were Hokage! Even a god cannot stand against what you became, you wicked trickster!" Kyubi shouted.

"But you are a god. You failed against me, and whether or not I was the Hokage, I was mortal no less; and a heretic to," Arashi said. Kyubi held his tongue then and listened intently, his ears twitching with annoyance.

"If you aid my son, make him cunning and strong, then I shall watch over and protect the two of you so that by my son you may kill Orochimaru. Kamikaze would give you immortal form once more for defeating such a wretch and my son could be happy," Arashi stated. "If you choose otherwise, then you will have no place in heaven."

Kyubi stared angrily at Arashi, but then his face showed some hint of pleasure at the thought. "Well, I hate Orochimaru more than I hate you, so I shall do this," he answered. Arashi nodded and held out his hand to shake one it. Kyubi's paw met it and he immediately disappeared, his mind returning to the cage of the boy's body with his soul. Arashi turned his attention back to Iruka and Naruto.

Naruto lay asleep in his sensei's arms tears still dripping from his eyes. Iruka would watch over the boy that whole night, caring about him. Arashi nodded and sat beside Iruka again to look over his son.

"My ghost may never sleep easily or well, that is the cost of what I've done. But I will be content watch over you forever," Arashi said. He laid his ethereal hand on Naruto's young soft face. "I will always love you."

He sat for some time and turned to Iruka, knowing he'd never be heard, but hoping he could at least influence the man's feelings. "I know you care for my son, as if he were your own. Please be a better father than I ever could have been, Iruka-kun. See to his safety. Make him a good man."

Iruka suddenly whispered gently in Naruto's ear as if to assure the sleeping boy and himself of something. "I will always protect you," Iruka said.

Arashi nodded, and he remained at their side for the night, longing so badly to reach out and hold his son.


	3. Chapter 3: Teachers and the Ilk

Chapter 3

Naruto lay in bed that night. It had been three months since the fireworks incident at school and he felt a change.

That night, he'd felt so humiliated that Iruka-Sensei had spanked him, had treated him like a pre-school child really. But since that night, his life had changed. Iruka took care of him now, checking in on him at his house. If there was a day where Naruto misbehaved and was punished or a day where another student had hurt Naruto somehow, he stayed at Iruka's house, and though it was not his choice, he never objected. After school, Iruka forced him to stay at the training grounds with him. He would tutor him, train him, and try to help him catch up to where the other children were.

Naruto lay that night in the extra bedroom of Iruka's home. It was a cozy place, but still bigger than Naruto's apartment. It was certainly a comfortable place to be in, but that was more Iruka's doing than any quality of the home. As he lay there, still awake, he tried his hardest not to think about his sore back. He'd supposedly insulted an older sensei that morning with his impertinence. He could tell Iruka was upset with him, but also that the Jonin he'd insulted, a tall powerful man named Azuma, wasn't truly upset. The man seemed to only be doing what was expected, and Iruka certainly didn't disagree. It was probably for the better to.

His mind flashed back to recess when he'd found himself pushed up against a desk with his shirt pulled off. Iruka caned him across the back with the bamboo pole for his comment, and how he was trying not to cry, especially in front of this Azuma person, but he couldn't help it. He remembered that Iruka had only given him five whacks, not even a quarter of the usual that any student would get, when Azuma stopped him and told him not to be harsh. Naruto could have sworn at that moment that Azuma reminded him of old man Hokage. After school, Naruto was to train with Iruka as usual, but it was interrupted.

"Hokage-sama," Iruka said, bowing properly to Sarutobi. He knew that this was the time of week where the Hokage checked up on Naruto. He always made a point of seeing to all of the orphans. "I'll leave you to alone. Naruto, when you're done, come talk to me in my office."

Iruka left then, and old man Hokage began to laugh hard.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked.

"I just find it funny. It sounds like your in trouble, but it also doesn't sound like an uncommon occurrence," the old man answered as they began their walk. Naruto tried to look indignified, but his face proved that he was ashamed of it. "And what was it for?"

"Some guy named Azuma came in to talk about weapons today, and Iruka thought that I'd said something rude to him. I got caned for it," Naruto said, sounding upset.

Sarutobi laughed then more so than before. "What is it?" Naruto demanded.

"Azuma is my son. You had to have something pretty rude if you got him mad though," the Hokage laughed and jokingly wagged his finger at Naruto.

"I just said that he smoked too much to be any good as a ninja," Naruto said. "It was only a joke."

"It's funny," Sarutobi said. "Even the fourth said that to him, and he never cared. Everyone tells him that, but he is an excellent ninja. He just keeps smoking."

Naruto lay in bed then, remembering the afternoon walk with Sarutobi. He knew that the man was being more than kind trying to actually spend time with him. He wished though that he could spend more time with him. He admired him, wanted to be him really. Iruka and Sarutobi were really his only family.

He closed his eyes, expecting another dream of one day being Hokage, of beating that Uchiha bastard, and having Sakura as his girlfriend. His dream was different this night.

He lay there in a field then, looking up at the stars. He felt a warm presence. He was sitting next to someone, a powerfully built man of about six feet tall, and from what Naruto could guess, nearly twice Iruka's size in terms of shoulders and muscle. He looked up to his left to see the blond haired man, a man with eyes like his. The man held him close, and even though he didn't know him, Naruto felt safe and comforted by his presence.

"Why can't people be more like you and Iruka," Naruto asked the man.

"Because the world isn't a perfect place, Naruto," the man said. The response startled him. He looked up to see the man meeting his gaze.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm but a lowly ghost. I once fought for Konoha," the man answered.

"Am I dreaming?" Naruto questioned.

"You dream, yes, but I am most real, boy," the man said. Naruto was silent for a minute, pondering the presence of the ghost. Why was he here? Why did he care to be with him? Why was his presence so comforting?

That night, Naruto remained next to this man, whose name he never learned. The man chased off every nightmare, giving the boy a peaceful sleep. It was when dawn seemed to crack in his dream that he suddenly woke up, feeling the warmth of the ghost's presence slip away.

He could hear Iruka in the kitchen cooking breakfast and got up to quickly get dressed. He emerged from the bedroom to see Iruka cooking rice in a pan.

"How are you this morning Naruto-kun?" Iruka asked, turning to see his student. His genuine smile brought the warmth back for the moment when Naruto saw it.

"I'm sort of feeling weird, Iruka-sensei," Naruto answered. He took a seat at the table as he answered.

"Sick or something else?" Iruka asked. Naruto didn't answer for a moment, waiting till he could muster the courage to say what happened. "Is something the matter, Naruto?" Iruka pushed.

Naruto hesitated to answer, but pushed his own words forward. "I had a dream, and I met a ghost of a dead ninja. I think he was real though," Naruto answered. Iruka stared at Naruto for an almost infinite moment. He tried to replace his concerned look with a smile, not wanting to worry Naruto with his expressions.

"It was probably just a dream," Iruka said dismissingly. He saw that Naruto still looked worried. "If you're upset by it, though, maybe you should talk to Hokage-sama or one of the Jonin who knows about dreams."

"What about ghosts?" Naruto begged for an answer.

Iruka simply shook his head and shrugged then and answered, "I doubt it was real. Ghosts are malicious, not prone to just popping up in a dream. But… if you really think it's a ghost, then there is probably no harm in asking Hokage-sama about it."

Naruto nodded and waited until breakfast was ready. Iruka was a little disturbed by Naruto actually being quiet, but could see that the boy was simply lost in thought. Probably a good thing for him to do at least once in a while, Iruka thought. He mentally slapped himself then for the rude thought. After breakfast, Naruto got up and said he was ready to go.

"Teeth," Iruka said dryly.

"Oh yeah," Naruto said, quickly running to the restroom to brush his teeth. He returned in a moment, claiming once again to be ready.

"Clean clothing, not yesterdays," Iruka said, maintaining his absolutely commanding look. Again, Naruto dashed to his room and returned a minute later.

"Ready," the boy stated. Iruka pretended not to be amused as he fired again.

"Shower," he said. And so, for some twenty minutes, Iruka watched as Naruto jumped back and forth, having to be reminded of everything.

… … …

Class had begun, and a back room in the school found itself inhabited by several older Ninja. There was a long meeting with the Hokage, who'd already determined the make up of the teams when the students graduated this coming summer. It was still a full school year away to.

After the meeting, the number dwindled out to three Jonins who lounged about, discussing the unusual make up of their teams.

"Kakashi," Azuma asked, "What did you get for your team."

Kakashi Hatake, a man of average height and slender build, looked at his list again, not having cared enough yet to have memorized their names. "Apparently," he began, "I have horrible luck. I have Naruto, the fox kid, and the last Uchiha, Sasuke. Then there's another kid, a girl named Sakura Haruno, apparently she's academically the top of the class, but as far as ability goes only average."

"Rotten luck really," Azuma Sarutobi, the tall strongman of the group, said, "For the girl especially."

"That's a horrible thing to say," Kurenai Yuhi, the lady of the trio, said. "You should consider at least those boy's feelings, you two of all people."

"What do you mean by 'you two of all people'?" Azuma asked, confused by what she meant.

"You should know as well as any of us that first of all that that Naruto child is just that, a child, who didn't choose to carry the monster. You're the Hokage's son. I just thought you'd have known better," she answered.

"I don't see you going out and adopting him," Kakashi said snidely.

"I thought about it, but Iruka Umino's adopted him, or so I've heard," she replied. "And that Uchiha boy. You should know better than any the loneliness he'd feel."

"Granted," Kakashi replied. "Iruka you say? He adopted the boy?"

"Recently. He supervises Naruto and of course has the advantage of being the sensei of his class," she answered.

Azuma chuckled. "I met the boy the other day. Quite a spirited boy. Not bad material for a ninja, but he almost strikes me as more of Guy's type, or even Jiraiya's type if he were here," he said, taking another puff on his cigar.

"Straightforward?" Kakashi asked.

"And blunt to boot," Azuma answered. Kakashi couldn't help but imagine a horrifying amalgamation of Jiraiya and Guy just then. A womanizer and a lunatic. He shuddered then at the thought.

"And what of you? What student's did you get?" Kakashi asked, hoping to shift the subject away from Jiraiya or Iruka, or himself for that matter.

"Oddly enough, all three of mine are the children of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio," Azuma answered.

"Lucky. So are they like their parents?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't really know, but if they are, then that means I will have the most unmotivating job in the world," Azuma answered. Kakashi raised his hand to keep Kurenai from scolding again. "Well, the last trio was good, but they were also a loud-mouth, a glutton, and a bum." To her dismay, Kurenai realized that she had to agree with her counterparts.

"And you Kurenai?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, it seems that I've gotten the elder child of the Hyuga head family, a girl named Hinata. Also, I have Kiba from the Inuzuka family, and a Shino Aburame. So I'll have to deal with bugs and animals a lot it would seem," she said. Azuma laughed internally at the thought of an army of bugs crawling up Kurenai as a practical joke. He made a note to remember to bribe this Shino boy for that. Suddenly a tower bell rang, reminding them of the time. "Hai, I've got to get going. I have to meet with Hokage-sama," Kurenai said as she jumped up and left.

Kakashi got up to leave as soon as she was gone. Azuma stopped him and got his attention then to ask him a question. "Are you sure you want to go through this Kakashi-san? Don't get me wrong, you're a good teacher, but Iruka's the only one that ever passed with you. And these two boys… you may be set up for to much with them. They could make great ninja, yes, but remember, as their teacher, especially since they're orphans, their personal lives will unfortunately be yours. Are you ready for that?"

"Hopefully. At the least, I might be able to relate to the loneliness. Perhaps that will help. And this boy has a sharingan. Who better to teach him then me?" Kakashi said. Azuma hadn't heard Kakashi nervous in so long. It wasn't a voice tone, it was his reasons. Azuma followed him out then. He knew that the recent lapse of missions left Kakashi plenty of time for clubbing, and he knew that two were better than one at that. At the least, he didn't have to deal with his nephew that day.


End file.
